Don't Leave
by varietyofwords
Summary: The sequelfiller chapters between Lucy's birth and the epilogue of She Left. Please read! But read She Left first!
1. Late Nights

Late Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own ER

Author's Note: This is the sequel to _She Left_. But not really. It's the filler between the epilogue and chapter 4. My math maybe a bit off, so if I did something wrong please tell me. Please read and review!

_Kids:_

_Alexander (I think that's his name. Did they even say?) Taggart (Alex) - 14 years old_

_Lucille Samantha Kovac (Lucy) - 4 years old_

_Joshua Brandon Kovac (Josh) - 2 months old_

**I could hear cries coming from the baby monitor that sat next to the alarm clock on my nightstand and I remained still hoping that he would stop or that Luka would get him. No such luck. And Luka is still at work. I opened my eyes and slowly pulled my way out of bed. I opened the door to our bedroom and slowly made my way to Josh's room. I opened the door and made my way over to the screaming infant. I picked him up and sat down in the rocking chair that was next to the crib. He quieted down as we rocked back and forth. Hoping he would fall asleep I sang him a lullaby. "You have a beautiful voice Sam." I looked up and saw Luka standing in the doorway. **

"**Hi Honey." I whispered to him. He dropped is bag down onto the floor and walked over to where I was sitting. He bent down and looked at Josh. **

"**He's beautiful. Just like his mommy." I blushed. I still can't take a complement from my husband and we've been married for 4 years. **

"**I still can't believe he's finally here. It seems like only yesterday I had just had Alex." I was 15 when I had Alex. I was 30 when I had Josh, okay so I was only 29 but that's only a year short from being 30. Old, I know. Okay so maybe I'm not that old because Luka is 42 but still. I stood up and Luka back away. I walked over to the crib and placed the sleeping infant down. Luka takes my hand and pulls me over to the rocking chair and into his lap. As much as I like sitting here I don't want to wake Josh up. "We're going to wake the baby up." Luka just nods his head and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hand slips under my legs. He stands up and carries me out of Josh's room. He manages to shut the door quietly while I kiss him. I break the kiss as he continues to carry me to our bedroom. After shutting the door with his foot he slowly lowers me onto the bed…….**

**A/N: Okay we'll I think you know what they are doing. I hope you like the sequel/filler chapters. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Package

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 2-Package_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review!

Note to Reviwers: 

NaomiP- Thanks for the review! To clear up any confusion, Josh was planned.

Glad- Thanks for the review!

Maura- Thanks for the review!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review!

Punkroock522- Thanks for the review!

_Told from Sam's Point of View_

"I…uh…I have a package for a doctor…K…o…Kovan." I looked up at the delivery man.

"It's Kovac and he's not working today. But I'm his wife; do you want me to take it?" He handed the package and he left really fast. I guess hospitals aren't his thing. As I was setting the package down next to my chair I noticed the sending person was the _Doctor's Without Borders _Program. Why would Luka get a package from them? Is he…Is he leaving…us?

"Mommy!" My head immediately jerked up when I heard Lucy yell my name.

"Hi Honey." She ran into my arms and I scooped her up. Luka soon followed carrying Josh in his car seat. I set Lucy back on the floor as I bent down to the car seat level. "Hi Joshy." I unbuckle the straps and scooped him up. "Oh that came for you." I said pointing to the package. Luka seat the care seat down next to the desk and he picked up the package. I watched him look at the sending label and he looked up at me. I think he was hoping that I didn't see who it was from. He catches my stares and I try to cover them up with a smile. "What are you guys doing down here? I thought you didn't have too work form two more hours."

"I don't but you're off in five minutes and I thought you would want to catch some lunch with us."

"Yeah Mommy come with us!" Lucy yelled.

"I would love to."

"Excuse me miss?" I turned and looked out through the glass. I rocked Josh back and forth while standing still. "My son and I have been here for four hours and no one has seen him."

"I'm sorry sir but you're about fifteen people down on the list."

"Let me take a look at him." Luka tells the man. Before I know it Luka is examining the little boy at the desk while I rock Josh back and forth and try to keep Lucy occupied. "Sam why don't you wait in the lounge with the kids? This could take a while." I nodded my head and grabbed the diaper bag off the floor, sling it on too my shoulder, and pick up the car seat inn one hand.

"Sam watch out!" Abby yelled as I was almost hit by a gurney coming through the doors.

"Lucy stop!" She was pulling tings off of the cart and throwing them on the floor. I managed to grab her hand in the same hand I was holding the car seat and we headed to the doctor's lounge. In the background I heard, "Are those your kids?"

"Yeah. Lucy is four and Josh is two months old. We have another son Alex. He's fourteen. And that was my wife Sam."

Luka joined us in fifteen minutes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I slipped on my coat and helped Lucy put her coat back on. "Where are we going?"

"McDonalds. Is that okay Lucy?"

"Yes!" She yelled. I buckled Josh back in the car seat and we left.

A short wile later we were sitting at a table with our food. Lucy, who had already finished her meal, was happily playing in the play place. Josh was sleeping in the car seat next to me. Luka had long ago been pulled away from me to go play with Lucy. And it was extremely funny watching him try to squeeze through the tubes. When he looked up at me and smiled I realized that that package could change everything. And I don't even know what is in it.


	3. Yelling

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 3- Yelling_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review!

Note to Reviewers: 

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're starting think Sam and Luka are your favorite. They are mine.

Punkroock522- Thanks for the review!

_Told from Alex's Point of View_

There's a tension between Mom and Luka. They don't kiss the way they normally do. I know its killing mom. And she doesn't even know what he won't talk to her about. I hear her pleading with him at night to talk to her. But he's shut her out ever since that stupid package arrived. It sits on the counter top unopened. It's like some constant reminder to Mom that he could leave her. Why else would he get a package from _Doctor's Without Boarders_? I probably shouldn't have done it but I confronted him.

"_You know Mom loves you right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then why do you shut her out?"_

"_Leave it Alex."_

"_No! You make her cry! You promised me you wouldn't do that."_

"_Alex I'm warning you!" He's never screamed at me before. _

"_She just wants to know if you're leaving her or not." His eyes glazed over and he slammed his fits down on the counter. _

"_SHUT UP ALEX!" I jumped back in fear. Was he going to hit me? Was he going to hit Lucy? I looked over at where Lucy was playing in the living room. Her bottom chin was quivering and she started to cry. The glaze on Luka's eyes disappeared as he put his cup back on the counter and went over to where Lucy was. But she ran away from him and hid behind me. He gave me another evil look and walked away. He didn't realize mom was standing against the door way witnessing the whole scene until he walked by her. Tears were in her eyes, and he noticed them. "Sam…" He tried to put his hand to her chin but she backed away. _

"_Stay the hell away from me! Stay away from Alex! Stay away from Lucy! And stay away from Josh!" But instead of pleading with her he just walked away. She immediately came over to me. "Are you okay Alex?" _

"_I'm fine."_

"_Why did Daddy yell Mommy? He scared me." Lucy said. Mom picked Lucy up and hugged her. _

"_I don't know Luce. He scared me too."_

I didn't know Luka could be like this. It hurt for him to yell at me like that. It's hurts when I hear mom pleading with him at night to talk to her. If he's leaving he better tell her especially since a pregnancy test box was in the trash can. And the only one who could have used one is Mom.

Another A/N- That chapter was bad wasn't it? I think it was. I haven't really been with it at all today. The only class I could pay attention in is History but that's my favorite class and I had to miss part of it because I got dizzy…again.   That'll be the sixth time that's happened. Oh well I hope this chapter was okay to you guys. I felt bad for leaving Alex out. And I wanted you to see how much leaving is eating Luka up. Plus I wanted an interesting way to bring the whole pregnancy in. Please Read and Review!

Yet Another A/N: For those of you that are reading _Picture_ the next chapter will be out soon. I promise. I've been having a hard time writing that story. I have chapter 6 & 8 written but I can't seem to get a good idea for chapter 3. Any suggestions?


	4. Knowing

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 4- Knowing_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review!

Note to Reviewers: 

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review! It's okay that you don't have any ideas. That makes two of us.

Punkroock522- Thanks for the review! Thanks for the suggestion!

Abby Lockhart rocks my socks- Thanks for the review!

_Told from Sam's Point of View_

"Sam," he whispered in my ear. Leave me alone Luka. Don't you know I'm sleeping and pissed at you? "Sam please honey." I turned and faced him.

"What?" I said sleepily. It's two in morning. And all I want to do is go back to bed before Josh wakes up demanding breakfast.

"You know I love you right? You know I would do anything for you? And for Alex, Josh, and Lucy. You know that right?"

"Yeah. Did you wake me up just to tell me that?" If he woke me up to tell me something I already knew I'm going to be even more pissed off.

"They died yesterday." Now he had me freaked out. Is he talking about my kids? I needed to know right away.

"Who?" Please don't tell me you hurt them. Please tell me you didn't hurt my babies.

"Danijela, Marko, and Jasna." How could I have forgotten? I must be the worst person on the planet.

"Luka…"

"Don't. Don't feel sorry for me. I'm the one that feel sorry. I've been keeping something you." I waited patently for him to continue. "That package was for me to go back to Africa." No. Please no. You can't go. "I'm supposed to leave at the end of the week." He used his thumb to wipe away the tears I didn't know where there.

"Please don't leave us."

"I have to Sam. I promised I would come back."

"I've heard the stories Luka. They say you almost died last time you went." I don't want for him to leave me and our kids.

"It's only for five months. I'll be back before you know it. And I'll call you."

"You've already made up your mind haven't you?" He doesn't answer so I continue. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. And I'll miss Alex, Lucy, and Josh. I love you." I scoot myself closer to him until our bodies are completely touching and his arms are wrapped around me.

"I love you too Luka." I can't bring myself to tell him that the home pregnancy test I took was positive but I know I must. But not now. Later I tell myself.

_A/N- I realize it's short. I hope you guys liked. I promise the next chapter will be longer._


	5. Last Days

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 5- Last Days_**

Rating-PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review!

_Told from Luka's Point of View_

She comes in and falls on the couch. Her eyes close the minute she hits the leather. I watch as Lucy goes over to her and says, "Mommy." And when she doesn't open her eyes Lucy pulls her eye lids up.

"Lucy stop." But I know no matter how tired she is she loves it. Lucy come in the kitchen and pulls on my shirt.

"Daddy she won't wake up." Her eyes have the innocence that only a child has and I can't bare to tell her that 'Mommy' needs her rest.

"Let me see what I can do about that." Alex knows exactly what I'm going to do and he takes Josh from my arms. Lucy drags me over to where Sam is sleeping; I bent down and kissed her. Her eyes immediately opened and she smiled at me when I pulled away.

"You have got to stop doing that."

"I'll try. Pizza?" She nods her head and turns on her side to go back to sleep. I don't blame her. She just came home from an eight hour shift and she was up with the baby all night. Our baby. It's still hard for me to say that. Lucy was our baby too but I missed so much of that pregnancy that….It's hard to explain. I scooped Josh back up from his big brother and Lucy pulls Alex over to where her huge collection of Barbie dolls is. He says he hates playing "Barbies" but something tells me that's not how he feels at all. Not that he'll ever admit that. I order the pizza, our usual orders, and put Josh in the bouncy sit thing, I think they call it a bouncer, that sits on the table. I make sure Alex will keep an eye on him and head back to mine and Sam's room to finish packing.

The bed's unmade and dirty clothes and scrubs cover the floor. I try to store the scene in my head. Make a mental picture I think it's called. I try to forget the black duffle bag on the chair that I'll take with me to the Congo. I don't want to remember leaving. I pick it up off the chair and put it on the bad so I can finish packing. When I finish shoving my clothes in I grabbed the packet of my favorite pictures off the dresser. It's not like I'll need them to remember but having them with me already makes me feel better. I opened the flap, pulled out the pictures, and sit down next to my bag to exam them. The first couple are of just the kids and I flip trough them quickly. I'm looking for six in particular. I stopped when I came across the first one. The picture has me, Sam, and Alex's heads stacked on top of one another. It was taken when we went camping for Alex's birthday. I still can't believe I got that camper out of the ambulance bay. I set it aside and keep flipping through the photos. The second photo I'm looking for I soon find quickly. It's a picture of just me and Sam at an ER Christmas party. She has the biggest grin on her face. I set it aside quickly because right behind it is the photo Sam wants to burn. She's sitting in a hospital bed, her face red and covered in little beads of sweat. Her hair is out of control but the look on her face makes me fall in love with her all over again. It's the look she gets every time she looks at them, even when she's mad. And in that photo she's giving it to the bundle in her arms. Lucy. My little girl. Alex stands next to Sam and he's peering down at Lucy. I think it was finally sinking in with him that he wasn't going to be an only child anymore. You probably think that this is my favorite photo but it's not. My favorite photo has yet to come. The fourth photo comes soon after the third. It's a photo of Lucy and Alex playing together. And although there is ten years of difference between them they act like there is none. The fifth photo I'm looking for is more recent than the others. It's a picture of Alex, Josh, Sam, and Lucy. Lucy and Alex sit on either side of Sam while she holds Josh in her arms. On the back of this photo there is a hand written note.

_Dear Luka,_

_Thank you. Thank you for coming after us. Thank you for them. And thank you for making me happy. I love you._

_Love,_

_Sam_

And although I love the note and what this picture represents it is only second to the last photo I'm looking for. I found the photo at the bottom of the stack and stare at it the longest. The photo is of us camping. Lucy and Alex are making S'mores. Sam's hand is holding tightly on to three year old Lucy's overall straps and a bag of marshmallows. She says she was trying to make sure Lucy didn't fall into the fire. Her other hand is resting on her seven months pregnant belly. We went so late because of scheduling and the rain. I didn't want her to go. Not when she was that far along. But she pointed out that we would be sleeping in a RV not on the ground and that I was a doctor so if she went into labor then I could deliver the baby. In the end she got her way and we ended up having a great time. I heard the doorbell ring. Pizza delivery man. I shoved the pictures back into the envelope and then into my bag.

Iwent to the front door and opened it. After paying the man I put the pizza down on the table next to Josh. "Alex get the sodas and milk for your sister. I'll wake up you mom." I made my way over to where she was sleeping soundly. I hate having to wake her up.

"Sam sweetheart wake up." A smile forms on her mouth when I say sweetheart but she doesn't open her eyes. "Come on. Foods here." That did it. Her eyes opened and she sat upright on the couch. She stood up and I followed her to the table where Alex and Lucy where already sitting. I put Josh and his bouncer down on the floor. As we eat I use my foot to bounce it. The entire conversation kept me smiling. I'm going to miss this. Dinner with my family. My family. And tomorrow I have to say good bye to them. They're going to change in the next five months. And I'm going to miss all of it.

_Told from Sam's Point of View_

I have yet to tell him. He's waiting for me in the bathroom. I know I should have told him days ago, probably when I first suspected it. But I didn't. Instead I wrote him a letter and stuck it in his bag inside the envelope of pictures. He stuck his head out of bathroom. "Are you coming Sam?"

"Yeah." I left the bag and walked over to where he was standing. He pulled me into him and kissed me. I should have enjoyed it but I felt guilty. Guilty that I was keeping something from him.

There he stood watching me nurse our son. We would have to leave for the airport soon but I didn't want him too. I didn't want him to leave. Leave me. Leave Josh. Leave Alex. Leave Lucy. Leave our baby. As soon as Josh was done Luka scooped him up and walked over to the window with him. In a low whisper he said something to him. Something I couldn't understand. After a few minutes he walked back over to the crib and laid Josh down. "I'm going to go say bye to Alex and Lucy. Susan, Cosmo, and Brooke are out in the living room. I nodded my head and he left. I stood up after a few minutes and went out to say hi to Susan and her kids.

"Hi Susan. Thanks for watching the kids while I take Luka to the airport."

"Your welcome. Brooke, Cosmo can you say high to Aunt Sam."

"Hi Aunt Sam." They both said. We talked small talk while five year old Cosmo and three year Brooke looked at the apartment suspiciously, but when Luka walked back into the living room all talking stopped. Lucy was standing next to him her face had tears stains on it. She's too much like me. Emotional and all. Alex was behind her. He didn't show any emotion but I know this is killing him just like it's killing me. Susan and her kids said good bye to Luka while I stood next to the door with my coat on. Tears threatened to fall and we hadn't even gotten to the airport. Luka picked his bag up off the couch and we left the apartment behind.

The ride to the airport was silent. Neither of us wanted to say anything. I could have told him then but I didn't. We got to the airport and Luka and I went through security together. He had bought me a ticket on some cheap flight so I could come to his gate and say good bye. We walked hand in hand to his gate and started to say our goodbyes.

_Told from Luka's Point of View_

I put my hand up to her face and rubbed her jaw line with my thumb. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said her voice cracking with every word. Tears started to run down her face.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." I kissed her forehead and her arms wrapped around me neck making her have to stand on her tip toes, I think that's what they call it.

"I'm going to miss you." I hate seeing her upset and crying. Especially when I'm the one that caused it.

"I'll miss you too." I kissed her on the forehead again hoping to stop the tears.

"At this time we ask for all first class passengers to Paris, France to please board the plane."

"That's my flight." She nods her head and she's so close to me that I can feel her dirty blond hair brush across my chest. "I love you Sam." I kissed her on the lips and slowly pull away.

"I love you Luka." We pulled away from one another as she whispered those words into my ear. We kissed one more time and I turned to walk away. I heard the sobbing behind me and even though she said it under her breath I heard her say, "Don't leave." I walked up to the flight attendant who was taking tickets and handed it to her. As soon as I was given the okay I started walking down the ramp but I stopped and turned around.

"I love you." I mouthed to her and with that I turned and walked away.

_A/N- There's your long chapter. That was 13 pages according to Microsoft Word. Luka's left. **Tear** But don't worry he'll come back. Safely maybe. Maybe not. But he'll come back. And I have got to stop writing new stories. This is getting really bad. But anyways new chapter will be out as soon as I get some reviews and time annd creativity allows me!_


	6. Here and There

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 6- Here and There_**

Rating-PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review!

Note to reviewers:

Punkrock522- Thanks for the review! Will she tell him? Good question!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review! I can't believe I'm someone's favorite author. Wow. I have mine but I never expected to be someone else's. It was 13 pages on word but I also type in a bigger font. For good Samka stories I would recommend Husbands & Wives Friends & ExLovers by image6 and The Two Men She Loved. There is also a C2 community on the website called HereWith Me. It has a list of Samka fanfiction that is posted on Enjoy! And happy reading!

_Told from Luka's Point of View_

"Thanks for coming Luka." Michael told me as I got out of the car. I took in the scenery around me. This would be my home for the next five months. Five months without her. Without the woman I promised to love and cherish till I die. But I left her back in Chicago in a different country half way around the world. I missed her already. I missed her by the time the plane took off. And I miss the kids. I followed them into the clinic and immediately started working.

_Told from Sam's Point of View_

"Alex!" Hurry Alex I'm going to be late for work. I have to drop you off at school, drop Lucy and Josh off at daycare, and then I have to get to work. "Alex let's go!" Alex can bounding down the stairs and grabbed his backpack off the floor. He flung it onto his shoulder and walked out into the hallway. I shut and locked the door behind us.

"Mommy let's go!"

"I'm coming Lucy." She ran ahead to the elevator to catch up with her brother. Josh's car seat banged into my leg as I carried him to the elevator. The doors opened the minute I caught up to Lucy and Alex. We stepped inside and Lucy pushed the parking garage button. We rode the elevator down to the garage and we stepped out together as a family. But we where missing one person. A big part of our family. Stop it Sam. It will only make it worse. I pushed the unlock button on the car remote. Lucy opened the door and climbed in. Alex got in the front seat as I opened the other backseat car door. I hoisted Josh's car seat up and locked it into place. I placed his diaper bag on the floor and slammed the door. I walked around the car, helped Lucy buckle up, shut her door, and got in my seat. After buckling I started the car and made our way out of the parking garage and onto the street.

I pulled up in front of Alex's school. "Alex?" He didn't listen to me because he saw his friends. They all came over to the car and started talking to Alex. "Alex!" He turned and looked at me.

"What?" Alex don't give me that attitude, I wanted to scream at him.

"Don't forget to check your sugar level before lunch. Susan is going to pick you up and take you to the hospital." He rolled his eyes at me.

Lucy rolled her window down and yelled, "Bye Alex" as we drove away.

"Mama?"

"Yes Luce?"

"When is daddy coming home?"

"You know Luce. Daddy bought a calendar."

"I miss him Mommy."

"I do too Luce." I pulled into the parking lot of Lucy and Josh's day care center. I parked the car and got out. I helped Lucy unbuckle her seat belt and helped her hop out of the car. She followed me around the car and to Josh's side of the car. I opened his door and unlatched his car seat from its holder. I handed Lucy her backpack and I slipped one arm through the strap of Josh's diaper bag and the other through the handle of Josh's car seat. Lucy wrapped her fingers around my pinky as we walked together into the day care center. I signed them in and dropped Lucy off in her room. Josh and I made our way to his room and I opened the door. I seat his car seat down on the floor after hanging his bag up. One look at him made my heart melt. He looks so much like Luka. Same face, same hair color, and same ears. But he has my eyes. I miss Luka so much. I wonder if he has read my letter yet?

_Told from Luka's Point of View_

"You coming Luka?" Gillen asks me. I nod my head yes and follow her to the table for dinner. Dinner was nice but I miss take out. I even miss Sam's burnt version of food.

"So you're married now Luka?" Michael says.

"Yeah."

"Is it that nurse you where with when I was there?" Gillen asks.

"Sam."

"Kids?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah three. Um…I have… pictures…let me go get them." I stood up and went back to my cabin to retrieve the photos. As I was pulling them out of my bag an envelope fell out. My name was written in Sam's flowing handwriting. I put the photos aside and opened the envelope.

_Told from Sam's Point of View_

"Sam you coming?" Abby yelled at me.

"Yeah," I yelled back at her. I put the charts I was holding back into the chart and followed Abby into the ambulance bay. The rig pulled up and I helped the paramedics get a little girl out.

"Where's my mommy?" she asked me in a whisper.

"Five year old female…" She reminded me off Lucy. The paramedic continued to tell us everything but my mind kept wandering to Lucy. All I could see was Lucy lying on that gurney.

As we passed by the admit desk Frank yelled, "Sam phone!'

"Take a message."

"It's Dr. Kovac." My world stopped. Luka. I looked at Abby silently pleading with her to let me go.

"Go." I ran to the phone and grabbed it from Frank's hands.

"Luka?"

"Sam." There was silence as we just listened to one other breathing. Finally he spoke. "I got your letter." I closed my eyes in anticipation of what was coming. "I just feel bad I'm going to miss this."

"You're happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know."

"Luka!" I heard in the background.

"Sam I have to go. I love you. Tell Alex, Lucy, and Josh I love them."

"I love you too. B..." But before I could finish the phone line went dead. Hanging up the phone was harder than I thought. It was like letting him go. And there was nothing I could do about it.

**6 Hours Later**

"Do you guys want Burger King?" I say trying not to wake Josh up.

"Yes." Lucy says still playing with her doll in the back seat. Forget the TVs Luka had installed in the headrests in front of their seats.

"Alex?" He nods his head and continues to stare out the window. I pulled through the drive threw and order dinner for three. Alex immediately started eating and Lucy munched on her French fries as we drove home. "Alex, Lucy um…I guess I come right and say it. I'm pregnant again. You guys are going to have another little brother or maybe even a little sister."

"I want a sister." Lucy yelled waking up Josh and letting half chewed French fries fall on the floor.

"You are a slut." Alex said under his breath but I still heard him. And it made me want to cry and yell at him at the same time.

_A/N_ – I hope you liked it. Now I have to go watch Amazing Race 7! Go Rob and Amber! Please review!


	7. Phone Calls and Explanations

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 7- Phone Calls and Explanations_**

Rating-T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review!

Note to reviewers:

Punkrock522- Thanks for the review!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review! You're welcome. I've been on Spring Break vacation at Lake Tahoe. No computer in the condo. And Samka does rock!

_Told from Sam's Point of View_

"Sam?" I threw up again instead of answering him. "Sam are you okay?" He asked me again. No! I wanted to scream at him.

"I'm…okay…" I say between sobs.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" His thick voice comes through the phone line mixing with the sound of the ocean.

"I'm okay Luka. You probably need to go." I don't want to let him go but if it meant not having to tell him what Alex said then I'm okay with that.

"No I'm at the embassy. We're picking up more supplies. Now what's wrong?" He was worried. I could tell. But telling him what Alex said will make him mad.

"It's just morning sickness." Which isn't a total lie; I am having morning sickness right now. And it does suck.

"Then why are you crying?"

"No I'm not."

"Don't lie to me Sam." Sometimes it scares me how well he knows me.

"Alex…" I bit my lip before continuing. "called me….a…when I told him and Lucy about…the…baby….he called me a…slut."

"What!"

"Luka don't freak ou..."

"Why did he call you a slut? You are not a…I don't even want to say that word again."

"I don't know, just forget about it."

"No! You are clearly upset. And I'm upset that he called you that. Put him on the phone."

"Luka it's five in the morning."

"Sam." I relented and went to Alex's bedroom hoping I wouldn't throw up before I got there. Not that I had anything left to throw up.

"Alex wake up. Luka wants to talk to you."

Alex groggily grabbed the phone from me and said, "Hello?" I felt something rising up my throat so I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran back to the bathroom.

_Told from Alex's Point of View_

"Hello?"

"Alex why did you call your mother a slut?" He screamed at me through the phone.

"Because."

"Because why Alex? I thought you were done with that."

"Because the more kids she has the more she's going to forget about me. She spends all of her time Josh and Lucy. And I have to do something stupid to get her attention." Did I actually say that out loud?

"Alex your mother loves you. She wouldn't even go out with me because she didn't want for you to get hurt in the process. And remember she made me ask your permission if we could have another child after Lucy because she didn't want you to think she didn't love you and that we were replacing you. I apologize that I didn't ask you about this baby so I'll ask you now. Alex is it okay for your mother and me to have another child?"

"I guess it's alright. I am just joking. You can."

"So we're cool?"

"Yeah. And Luka don't say that ever again." He laughed.

"Bye Alex. I love you. Tell Lucy I love her too. And Josh."

"Bye Luka…Dad." I slide out of bed and went back to my mother's bedroom. I found her sitting on the edge of her and Luka's bed. I handed her the phone and went back to my room to get some much needed sleep.

_Told from Sam's Point of View_

"I miss you Luka."

"I miss you too Sam."

"Luka…I want to come down there. You can always use more nurses. And Carter and Abby offered to watch Lucy, Alex, and Josh. They need the practice anyways. I can help out a lot. Even if I just…"

"Sam," he interrupted me. "I want you to come down here too but we haven't got good prenatal care."

"Please Luka." I crying now. I just want to see him. I don't sleep at all without him gone. And looking at Josh is like looking at a miniature Luka. "Please."

"No Sam! I want to see you again too but not with you pregnant. I have to go. The car is about to leave. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and rolled over onto my side to go to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. Partly because he said no. Partly because he's gone. And the part because Josh started crying. Only four months, two days, 14 hours, and 5 minutes.

_Told from Luka's Point of View_

I want her to come but we can't even take care of the pregnant women here that well. I'm not going to subject her and our child to that. What if something goes wrong? They could both end up dying. I already lost one family. I can't lose another family.


	8. Million Dollar Question

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 8- Million Dollar Question_**

Rating-T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review! This chapter does nothing to further the plot but it was fun to write. I need a beta reader too so if your interested let me know through a review.

Note to reviewers:

Punkrock522- Thanks for the review!

Gater101- Thanks for the review!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review!

_Told from Sam's Point of View_

"I am overworked and underpaid." I announced at admit.

"You're preaching to the choir," Helah tells me as she walks off. Susan comes over and stands next to me.

"What is up with med students thinking they own nurses?" I ask.

"Only attendings can, right Sam?" Chunni asks me.

"Not funny." I tell her even though everyone is laughing.

"Sam my patient threw up." One of the new med students, Kenneth, said.

"Then page Housekeeping to clean it up." I told him. Once he left I said, "Is it just me or they getting dumber and dumber?"

"I thought it was younger and younger?" Susan said. "We're having a girl's night out tonight. It'll be just me, you, and Abby. Lots of drinking. Well for me. You and Abby can't. What do you say?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know Susan. It's such short notice and I won't be able to get a baby sitter tonight."

"What about Alex?"

"Friend's house."

"Well then drop Lucy and Josh off at my house. Chuck will be watching Cosmo and Brooke. And we all know Carter will bring Emily over too."

"Fine. What time?"

"Seven o'clock. We'll leave from my place."

"Okay."

_6:59 Susan's_

Lucy ran up to the door of Susan and Chuck's apartment ahead of me. Josh has gotten heavier. A lot heavier. God being pregnant and having a baby is going to suck. I caught up to her and knock on the door. Susan opened the door. "Good you made it. Abby and Carter are already here." Lucy ran ahead to where Brooke and Emily are playing on the floor. I glanced around the apartment while Susan shuts the door behind us.

"I see you pulled out the old play pen." I tell her.

"Well I wasn't about to make Josh stay in his car seat the entire time. Of course now that Chuck saw that he wants another baby." I followed her into the kitchen where the rest of the adults are.

"Hey Sam." They all say when they see me. I placed the car seat up on the table and placed the diaper bag next to it.

"Well now that we are all here let's go." Abby kisses Carter and she puts her coat back on.

"Um…There are diapers and wipes in the diaper bag. Along with his pacifier and some toys. There's also another pair of pajamas in case he spits up on himself. I put two bottles in there too in case he…" Susan pulls me away from the two men and my baby towards the front door.

"Bye Chuck. Bye Carter." She yells over me. I get pulled out of the apartment.

"Free." Abby says with a smile on her face.

"Sam he's going to be fine. You've left Lucy with us before."

"Yeah but you were there."

"Are you saying you don't trust my husband?" She says with fake anger.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I say with a grin on my face.

"Well good because I don't trust him either." We all laugh at her last comment and make our way to her parking garage.

_Friday's_

The laughter at our table dies down and Susan asks, "So Abby girl or boy?" She bits her lip.

"Well John and I weren't going to tell anyone but it's a girl!"

"Congratulations Abs." We both tell her.

"Well since we're on the topic of babies…"

"Sam he's fine." Susan says reassuring me.

"Oh I'm not worried about that because Chuck and Carter both know I'll kick their asses if anything happens to Joshua. But well….I'm pregnant." They immediately stop eating, their forks still in the air.

"That was fast especially since you had a hard time getting pregnant with Joshua." Abby says. "Congratulations."

"Yeah congrats. Does Luka know?"

"Yep."

"Sam if you need any help even if it's four in the morning and you have a craving or you need someone to take the kids for the day just call."

"Same for me. I remember it was hard being pregnant while Carter was in Africa and that was only for two months. So if you need anything you can call us too. Besides I'm on maternity leave in a week so I'll be home all the time."

"Thanks guys. Bu I think we'll be okay." The conversation continued but I was still thinking about what I said. Will we be okay for four more months without him? That's the million dollar question.


	9. Words of Love

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 81/2- Words of Love_**

Rating-T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review! This chapter does nothing to further the plot but it was fun to right.

Note to reviewers:

Gater101- Thanks for the review!

Breakthefloor22- Thanks for the review!

_Told from Luka's Point of View_

"Divan," I whisper into the phone.

"Luka…" She says in a whiny tone. I'm driving her crazy.

"Jak," I say my voice becoming a little more seductive. I hear her breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Luka stop." But I don't, I keep going.

"Iznenadan," She takes a deep breath and I can hear it over the phone. "Atraktivan."

"You know when you come back I'll be seven months pregnant."

"Ham oni će biti konkretan naj atraktivan bogat žena bilo kakav ako." And I mean every word. I can hear the sound of crying in the back ground and I know its Josh. Suddenly I want to be the one who comforts him but instead Sam must.

"I have to go. Your son is hungry."

"Which one?" She laughs and I know it makes her feel that I've accepted Alex as my son even if it is only by marriage. "The little one." She finally says. "I love you Luka."

"I love you too Sam." We hand up the phone neither of us say bye because it's a reminder that I won't see her in an hour or two.

Translations:

Divan-beautiful

jak-gorgeous

iznenadan-stunning

atraktivan-attractive

Ham oni će biti konkretan naj atraktivan bogat žena bilo kakav ako -But you will be the most attractive pregnant woman any where.


	10. Home Again

Chapter 10-Home Again

Alex's Point of View

**A/N- I skipping ahead because I have chapters after he comes home written.**

"Are you seriously telling me you're not coming home tonight?" I watched mom's eyes well up in tears. She can't help it. She's pregnant…again. Lucy reached up and tried to grab at my hair. Lucy is four. Well her real name is Lucille Samantha Kovac but we call her Lucy. In "we" I mean me, Mom, and my step-dad Luka but I call him Dad. "Luka can't you get another flight?" "No I understand. I'm fine. No I'm not crying. NO I'm not. I'll see you tomorrow. Yes. I love you too." I watched her slowly hang up the phone. Dad's been in Africa for five months now. Mom was two months pregnant when he left ad she was really upset and mad. Now Mom is seven months pregnant.

"Mom are you okay?" She looked at me.

"Yeah. Go finish your homework." She step forward and put her hands out for Lucy. Lucy leaned forward to her and Mom pulled her away from me. "Hi Lucy Goosey. Alex we're going out for dinner."

"Is Dad coming home?" She shot me a look as Lucy started up.

"Daddy! Daddy! I want Daddy!" I shouldn't have said anything.

"You'll see Daddy tomorrow." Mom told her. I went back to my room and shut the door. I guess I shut the door too loud because cries filled the apartment. I had woken my little brother Josh up. Josh is nine months old and his full name is Joshua Brandon Kovac. I heard Mom walk past my door and open the door to Josh's room. "Joshua I know. Alex woke you up." I heard the door to his room shut. I quickly pulled out my science book because I knew Mom would come in my room soon. I was right. "Alex what have I told you about waking your brother up."

"Sorry Mom. I'll be more careful next time." Lucy walked into my room and started to look around. "Lucy stay out of my things." I pulled her away from my toys. Tears started to form in her eyes. I guess Mom saw it because she immediately took her hand and said, "Come on Lucy lets go watch TV until Alex is done with his homework." Lucy left my room and Mom shut the door behind her.

It was six thirty by the time I finished. I was starving and I knew Mom was starving too. She's always hungry. I walked into the living room and found Lucy watching _The Wiggles_, Josh sitting in his swing being rocked back and forth, and Mom folding socks. "Mom I'm done with my homework." She turned and looked at me.

"Okay. Let me get Lucy's shoes, coat, Josh's car seat, his jacket, my shoes, and my coat. And then we'll be ready to go." She stood up and started to look for her, Lucy's, and Josh's things.

Soon all of us we ready. I held Lucy's hand and Mom held onto Josh's car seat as we stood in the hallway while Mom locked the door. She turned around and was heading down the hallway. I looked up and saw somebody. Mom saw him too because she said, "Luka!" She set Josh and his car seat on the floor and ran to him. I watched Dad pick her up in his arms and swing her around. The immediately started to kiss. French kiss. Hey I'm fourteen I know what French kissing is.

"Hey there are little kids here." Mom and Dad immediately stopped kissing and Dad set her down on the ground.

"Daddy!" Lucy ran towards him and he picked her up.

"Hey Lucy!" He kissed her on the forehead and he hugged her. He set her back down. "Hi Alex."

"Hi Dad." I hugged him.

"Where's my little boy Josh?" Mom walked over to the car seat and unbuckled Josh. She walked back over to Dad and handed him Josh. I was so afraid Josh would scream his head off but he didn't. He just laid his head on Dad's chest. Dad reached out and put his hand on Mom's belly. She rested her head on his other shoulder. Lucy wrapped herself around his leg. "Alex are you going to join your family?" he asked me.

My family. My family! I have a complete family! I ran up to them and hugged Luka.


	11. New House

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter - New House_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review!

Note to Reviwers: 

_Told from Sam's Point of View_

"Sam," Luka whispered in my ear. "Sam." I buried my head into my pillow. "Sam." He whispered in my ear again. I turned and faced him.

"What?" I asked groggily. I am so not a morning person.

"Come on. I want to show you something." I glanced at the clock. Two am.

"Luka we can't leave."

"Yes we can. Abby is waiting out in the living room. She's going to watch Josh, Lucy, and Alex."

"Luka…" I sat up in the bed and looked at him.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and helped me slide out of bed. I was standing there wearing one of Luka's t-shirts and a pair of flannel pajama pants. I looked awful. He handed me my coat.

"Luka I need to change."

"No time. Come on." I slipped my coat on and followed him out of the bedroom.

"Hi Abby." She smiled at me from behind her magazine. Luka grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "Luka wait." I was stumbling behind him as he pulling me into the elevator. He smiled at me as I stepped into the elevator after him. "Where are we going?"

"That I can't tell you. But I can tell you that I love you." He kissed me but I want to know why he woke me up at two am. We rode the elevator down to the underground parking garage and got in Luka's black SUV. Luka's once perfectly clean car is now covered in kid things. We drove in silence as I tried to figure out where we were.

Luka stopped the car in front of a house. A beautiful house. A white wood panneled house with blueshutters. I watched Luka get out of the car, walk around, and open the door for me. "What are we doing here?"

"Just follow me." I unbuckled my seat belt and got out. His fingers wrapped around mine and we walked up the steps to the front door. "Close your eyes." I closed my eyes and felt his hand cover them. He knows me all to well. I heard the door open and we took a couple of steps in. The door was swung shut behind us. "Okay open them." He removed his hand and my eyes opened. We were standing in an empty foyer. The staircase was on my right and I could see a dinning room and a kitchen. Luka leaned down and whispered, "Welcome home Mrs. Kovac." I whirled around and faced him.

"What? This is our home? Our home? You bought us a house?" He gave me that grin of his.

"Would you like a tour?" He asked me.

"Yes." He led me around showing me the four bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, and the four and a half baths. The house was gorgeous. "I love it!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We needed the room."


	12. Dying

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 12 - Dying_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review!

_Told from Luka's Point of View_

"Luka have you seen the box of baby clothes?" She asks me. No. Not with all of these boxes around. I don't answer as another touchdown is scored. And before I know it her round belly is blocking my view.

"Are you listening to me?" She asks me.

"Luka?" I reach up and wrap my arm around her waist. With one gentle tug I pull her into my lap.

"Relax Sam."

"That's easy for you to say. I'm trying to unpack this house before the baby comes."

"Two months Sam. We'll get it done. Relax." She sighs and leans back against me. After two minutes she starts to stand up but I pull her back down into my lap.

"I need to get some unpacking done Luka." She tells me, clearly annoyed that I'm preventing her from doing so.

"You know Alex is at school. Lucy is at Susan's. And Josh is asleep."

"What are you suggesting Mr. Kovac?" She asks me with a grin on her face.

"I think we should…" But I'm interrupted by the phone ringing. She slides out of my lap and heads to where the phone is.

"Hello, Kovac Residence."

"Margaret?"

"What?"

"Okay…We'll come up." She hangs up the phone and turns towards me. Tears are settled in her eyes. I stand up and walks towards her.

"Sam what's wrong?" She collapses into my arms.

"My dad is dying." I stroke her hair.


	13. Driving

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 13 – Driving_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review!

_Told from Luka's Point of View_

She stares out the window, not looking at anything in particular. I grab her hand with my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. We've been driving for two days now. Back to New Jersey. She fidgets in her seat and I know the waiting is killing her. I've never met him. They didn't come to our wedding. I don't even know how Sam's sister Margaret got our number. I see the exit for New Jersey and get off the freeway.

A loud snore comes from Lucy and I laugh in the back of my throat. She and Josh have spent most of the time sleeping and I know they will be really hyper when we get to Sam's old home.

Four hours later I see the exit for Sam's town and I get off the freeway.

"Sam we're in Pennington. I'm going to need directions." She nods her head and wipes away a stray tear.

"Turn left onto West Delaware Ave." she tells me. I do so and the road turns into East Delaware Ave.

"It's 132 East Delaware Ave. The gray colonial house….right there." I pull into the driveway ad turn off the car. Sam stares at the front door.

"I haven't been home for seven years." She tells me in a whisper. We sit there together, Alex watching a movie, and Josh and Lucy sleeping.

The front door is opened and a young woman who looks a bit like Sam stars at the door.

"Margaret." Sam says in a whisper. She opens the door and gets out of the car. She and her sister stand there and stare at one another until suddenly they are running towards one another.

When they break away Sam looks back at the car and waves for me to get out of the car.

"Alex…we're here." But Alex's already taken off his head phones and gotten out of the car. Leaving me to muster up the courage to get out of the car, get Lucy and Josh too, and met Sam's sister,

I open my door and get out of the car. Margaret stares at me and I open Lucy's door.

"Lucy Goosey time to wake up." I rub her arm and her eyes open. After helping her unbuckle her seat belt, I lean over and unlatch Josh's car seat. I lift it up and carry it over Lucy's car seat and out of the car. He stirs and I take Lucy's hand in mine. By the time we take our first step more people are filling out of the house and Sam and Alex are being stared at. I guess her being pregnant isn't helping her family's hostility,

When I reach her she says, "Everyone this is my husband Luka and our daughter Lucy and our son Joshua."


	14. Meeting

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 14 – Meeting_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review!

**Okay here's the complex family tree. All people in italics Sam has never met. **

Elizabeth & John Taggart (her parents):

John Clark Taggart Jr.

MargaretAnna Taggart Johnson

Samantha Marie Taggart Kovac

Laura Elizabeth Taggart

John (Jack) & Abigail Taggart:

John Clark Taggart III- 8

_Cassandra Nicole Taggart- 6_

_Annamarie AliciaTaggart- 6_

Margaret & Thomas Johnson:

_William Ryan Johnson- 7_

_Kendall Lauren Johnson- 5_

_Frances Rachel Johnson- 3_

Samantha & Luka Kovac:

Alexander Taggart- 14

Lucille Samantha Kovac- 4

Joshua Brandon Kovac- 9 months old

New baby

_Told from Luka's Point of View_

When I reach her she says, "Everyone this is my husband Luka and our daughter Lucy and our son Joshua."

"Hello," I say and suddenly I'm aware of how thick my accent is. They don't smile at me. They just stare.

"Luka this is my family." I flinch. We're her family. She hasn't even seen them for seven years.

"You're married?"

"You have a daughter?"

"You have another son?"

"You're pregnant…again?"

"Where are you living?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"I…" Sam starts.

"Why don't you guys come in the house and we'll get to know one another. I personally want to get to know my new grandchildren." A woman with pale blond hair comes forward and takes Sam's hand. She is led through the crowd of people and Alex, Lucy and I follow her.

"Hello Luka. My name is Elizabeth. I'm Samantha's mother." She says as we take a seat on the couch together. Lucy climbs in my lap and I place Josh and his car seat between me and Sam. Alex sits in a big chair next to us.

"So Samantha…you're married and pregnant?" She nods her head yes.

"How is Daddy?"

"Not good Sammy." A man's voice says from behind us.

"Jack…" Sam stands up and heads to the unfamiliar man.

They hug and when they break apart Sam turns back towards me. "Jack this is my husband Luka. Luka this is my older brother Jack."

"So you're the man who knocked up my sister three times."

TBC…..


	15. Introductions

**Don't Leave**

**_Chapter 15 – Introductions_**

Rating-PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from ER. I only own Lucy, Josh, and any characters you don't recognize.

A/N: Please read and review!

_Told from Sam's Point of View_

"So you're the man who knocked up my sister three times."

"Excuse me?" Luka says drawing out each syllable.

"And a foreigner to boot. Got to hand it to you Sammy. You always have picked the wired ones." But I didn't smile.

"Stop it Jack!" I yelled at him. Sometimes I just want to hurt him.

"Okay. Okay Sammy. I'm sorry. Sorry Luka, right?"

Luka nods his head yes and Lucy pulls on the edge of his shirt. He bends down and picks up our little girl.

"John where is Abigail?" My mother asks him.

"She's coming." And just as he finishes his sentence, I heard the screen door slam shut and kids yelling.

Two little girls and a little boy I don't recognize run up to mom.

"Sam you remember Johnny." Barely, he was a baby when I left with Alex. "And these two," my brother says as he pulls each of the girls' pigtails. "are Cassandra and Annamarie. Or Cassie and Anna for short. Girls this is your Aunt Sam." I smile at them and they smile back before looking up at Lucy and Luka.

"Who's that Daddy?" Cassie, or maybe it's Anna, ask Jack.

"That's Aunt Sam's husband Uncle Luka and your cousin Lucy."

They look at Lucy and Anna, or Cassie, asks, "How old are you?"

"Four." Lucy says holding up four fingers.

"We're six." They say in union.

"Alex get over here and met your cousins." Mom tells him. He shuts off his Gameboy and comes over to where I'm standing.

"Alex this is Cassie and Anna." I tell him.

"Hi." He says and then he looks at me, "Can I go out back?"

"Sure. But take your sister and your cousins…if it's okay with you Jack?"

"Fine with me." The screen door opens once again as they head towards the kitchen.

"Jack?"

"In here Abigail." Abigail? Oh yeah Jack's wife. I was a bridesmaid in their wedding.

"Hi Sam." She says when she sees me.

"Hi Abigail. This is my husband Luka." I tell her introducing Luka, who is being very quite.

"Hello." He says quietly. Margaret and Thomas come in the room soon after silence has filled the room. And once again Luka is introduced to more people he doesn't know along with my nieces and nephews I've never meet.

"Sam this is William or Will. And these two are Frances and…" Josh's cries interrupt our introductions and Luka leaves me to go pick him up.

"And this is Lauren." My sister continues. Josh leans forward towards me and I pull him out of Luka's hairs. His baby soft hair rubs against my chin and he sits on top of my huge belly.

"I'm going to go check on Lucy and Alex," Luka whispers in my ear.

"Luka can you tell the kids to come inside?" My mother asks him as he is leaving the living room.

"Sure Mrs. Taggart."

"Elizabeth Luka. We're family." He nods his head and leaves.

"Thomas, Abigail can you two go help Luka?"

"They both leave and I know what's going to come."


End file.
